Her Boy from NYC
by Em Michele
Summary: Ginny tells the Weasley women about her new BF in NYC. Songfic to Boy from NYC. Please RR!


_**AN: So, right... sorry to everyone who's waiting on me updating Ginny's Homecoming. The new chapter is almost finished, but it's on my flash drive and unfortunately i think i left it at school and i'm on spring break! So in the mean time, this song is by Manhattan Transfer and I absolutely love it. Our school Jazz Choir did it and now it's like permanently stuck in my head. LOL o well, it made a fun songfic. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR and I don't own the song. Deal with it.**_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, babe?" Ginny asked her boyfriend as he stood at the door of her New York City apartment.

"Yes, Gin, we've been over this. I _need_ to do this. It's time," he answered.

"All right, if you're sure. Be here at about five tomorrow, okay?"

"Will do, now you get some sleep."

"See you tomorrow." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"GINNY WEASLEY! Are you still in bed?" came a shrill cry from the living room.

Ginny, who was in fact still asleep, sat bolt up right in her bed. "No," she croaked.

A woman with bushy brown hair appeared at her door. "Don't lie, Gin, it's never been your strong suit," the woman said, grinning.

"Mione! I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you so much! Are Alicia, Angelina, and Fleur here, too?" Ginny said, rushing to great her longtime friend with a big hug.

"Yes!" came several voices from the living room.

**Ooo wah, ooo wah cool, cool kitty  
****Tell us about the boy from New York City  
****Ooo wah, ooo wah c'mon kitty  
****Tell us about the boy from New York City**

Later that afternoon, the girls were lounging about in Ginny's apartment after a busy afternoon of shopping the city. Suddenly, Alicia gasped and covered her mouth.

"What?" Angelina asked her.

"We've been here since this morning and we haven't even asked our Ginny about her this bloke she's always raving about in her letters!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Ginny, tell us all about him!" Hermione said.

"Is he cute? Is he from New York City?"

**He's kind of tall  
****He's really fine  
****Some day I hope to make him mine, all mine**

Ginny grinned, "Well, he's tall, probably six feet and some," she started.

"Oh, go on!" Alicia exclaimed.

"And he's _very _handsome."

The rest of the girls giggled.

"One of these days I'm gonna get him to propose."

**And he's neat  
****And oh so sweet  
****And just the way he looked at me  
****He swept me off my feet  
****Ooo whee, you ought to come and see  
****How he walks ****And how he talks**

"I can't wait for you guys to meet him! He's caring and he's the only reason I'm in the least bit organized, and bloody hell, he can just look at me and make me melt! And the best part is that he's from England, so he's doesn't have that annoying New York accent."

**Ooo wah, ooo wah cool, cool kitty  
****Tell us about the boy from New York City**

"Tell us more, Gin, he sounds perfect for you!" Fleur exclaimed.

**He's really down  
****And he's no clown  
****He has the finest penthouse I've ever seen in town**

"He's really down to earth. Like he's got a sense of humor, but he doesn't take it to far. And his penthouse! I swear it's the best in the city!"

"He's got a penthouse? How rich is this guy?" Hermione exclaimed.

**And he's cute  
****In his mohair suit  
****And he keeps his pockets full of spending loot**

"Well, let's see, he looks oh so sharp in his Armani suits his closets stocked full of, and he pays for everything, even if I offer."

"Well he's a keeper for sure then," Alicia said with a grin.

**Ooo whee, say you ought to come and see  
****His dueling scar  
****And brand new car**

"He is a wizard though, right?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Of course! As if I'd date anyone that wasn't. You should see the scars from his days at Hogwarts!" Ginny said, "Oh, and did I mention that he drives a brand new mustang?"

**Every time he says he loves me  
****Chills run down my spine  
****Every time he wants to kiss me  
****He makes me feel so fine**

"Did I mention this guys a keeper?" Alicia asked.

"Oh he is. And even if he were poor as a church mouse, he just makes me feel amazing! Like all he has to do is say my name and it sends shivers down my spine. And when he kisses me, I feel like I'm the most precious thing on the planet!"

**Ooo wah, ooo wah cool, cool kitty  
****Tell us about the boy from New York City**

"Looks like our little Gin's in love!" Hermione said as the rest of the girls squeaked.

"Gosh, Gin, this guy's perfect for you!" Angelina added.

**Well he can dance  
****(He can dance; take a chance with a little ro-)  
****And make romance  
****(Mance baby, cause he's a looker)  
****That's when I fell in love  
****With just one glance  
****(He's sweet talking and cool)**

"And he can dance, too! He takes me out to all these clubs around the city! And he's as romantic as I am, which means I'm constantly finding flowers waiting for me and such."

"He can dance? I'm seriously wishing _I _had a guy that could dance. Ron's idea of dancing is something to the effect of moving from one foot to the other," Hermione said, grinning at the other girls.

**He was shy  
****And so was I  
****And now I know I'll never, ever say goodbye  
****Ooo whee, say you ought to come and see  
****He's the most  
****From coast to coast**

"So, here's an important question, how'd you meet him?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, well he works for the same company as I do. I met him at our Christmas party. I was really nervous and I think he was, too, but I shouldn't have been. I'm never letting him go. He's the best guy from here to London."

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"And that will be him now," Ginny said, bounding across the room to open the door.

"HARRY!" came four cries from the living room, but he was unable to do anything but wave, as Ginny had his mouth thoroughly busy.

* * *

_**AN: So, what do you think? Review please! I promise I'll get the new chappie for Ginny's Homecoming up ASAP!**_


End file.
